GSAK! The MacGyverNeopets Crossover
by celestial-coffee
Summary: MacGyver (after his trip from the 70s sitcom 'Green Acres') is awarded an old experimental computer from the Phoenix Foundation for being there for some time, he goes on the internet at home and is sucked into the world of Neopets! Updated! Review
1. Default Chapter

Great Swiss Army Knives! The MacGyver-Neopets Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets or MacGyver, or any mountains. This is just a funny story of how MacGyver got sucked into Neopets and how he escaped, along with how he saves Neopia!   
  
Episode 1: Mac's Computer  
  
"Well, thanks again for helping me get it in the house, Jack." MacGyver said, bringing in the computer tower from the trunk. Pete had given him an old Phoenix experimental computer as a gift for Mac being with the administration for some time.  
  
Jack had only brought in the speakers, keyboard, and mouse, so he was a big help. "Okay, Jack, I can take it from here. See ya!" Mac said, hooking it all up. "Awww, Mac!" Jack began to whine. He wanted to play his new combat flight simulator game, but he left anyway. MacGyver needed a break after returning from his trip from the 70s sitcom, Green Acres.  
  
After he had finally got it together, he realized he had no server, so he went to his closet and used one of his Free 4568 hours CDs. He installed it, and had some fun sending funny e-cards to Pete, Jack, and even Murdoc (he sent Murdoc the Thanksgiving Psycho e-card where the turkey is taking a shower and then the infamous 'Psycho' scene comes up, then the guy carries a platter with the turkey, fully cooked, on it). MacGyver then went to look up some fun games (through Google) and on the top of the list:  
  
"Neopets is THE greatest Virtual Pet Site on the Internet. We have built a community of over 70 million virtual pet owners across the world! Neopets has many things to offer including over 160 games, trading, auctions, and of course, pirate eating contests."  
  
Curious, MacGyver clicked on the link to Neopets. But something wasn't right about the computer after that. He then clicked the sign-up link and typed in macgyver, then his e-mail address, and all that, and clicked 'go'. He then went to 'Create-a-Pet'. "Let's see, Wocky? Kyrii? How about, mmm, a Lupe!" Mac selected a Lupe and gave her a name 'Libbiania'. He then filled out the form and made her a really nice Lupe. Then a link came up: 'Enter Neopia!'. He clicked it, and suddenly, a blue light glowed from the monitor (very similar to that of the Garfield-Green Acres Crossover). Suddenly, MacGyver was sucked into the computer, through cyberspace, and finally landed in some soft grass (though not soft for him).  
  
"Hey, Mac, you okay?" someone asked him. MacGyver just groaned as he got up to a sitting position. He looked up and saw a blue Lupe. "Mac, it's me, Libby. You just created me, remember?" "What? I was just sitting at my computer when it sucked me in, and-ow!" Mac replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, that's been happening often, Mac. Well, we only have 250nps." Libby held a light bag of neopoints. "What?" Mac looked at her like she had sprouted another head. "Nps, neopoints, currency in Neopia-at least most of it anyway. Well, welcome to Neopia." Libby helped her owner up on his feet.  
  
What happened to MacGyver? How did he get there? Will he ever get back? Find out next time on...Great Swiss Army Knives! The MacGyver-Neopets Crossover. Celestial-coffee: Hi, I'm Celestial-Coffee, just call me Celestial. You may remember me from my Great Garfield-Green Acres Crossover. Well, I'm back, and so is my 'Mighty Annoyance Destroying' Staff! (holds up long, light blue staff with pretty swirly orb on end, with two feathers on either side of it). So WATCH IT! (points to staff) Or you'll end up being toast, or worse, I'll send you to Jhudora's Cloud. (covers mouth with hand) Well, stay tuned! 


	2. Chapter 2

Great Swiss Army Knives! The MacGyver-Neopets Crossover  
  
Episode 2: Welcome to Neopia  
  
"So, could you please explain to me where in the world we are!" MacGyver said, rubbing his neck as they were walking to the Pharmacy. "Not 'where in the world', 'where in Neopia'. We're in Neopia, Mac, where strange creatures called 'Neopets' live." They turned to see an owner and her Jubjub freeze, then disappear. "What?" MacGyver shouted, but Libby patted him on the back. "It's okay, Mac. You only get your account frozen if you break a rule. If your account is frozen, then you return to your world!" she said. "Whatever you do, don't spam message boards, don't use Iframes, and don't try to get someone else's password, oh, and don't tell anyone yours, either. And if you get your account frozen, I'll disappear from the face of Neopia forever!"  
  
"How do I get home?" MacGyver asked. They then entered the tall, sterile white building. "May I help you?" asked the Elephante nurse, giving a prescription to a sickly Uni. "Yeah, we need some painkillers." Libby said, and the nurse handed her some lotion. "Just rub it over the pain and it'll magically disappear!" she replied, then went off to another patient. Libby screwed the cap off and put some of the magical lotion on her paw. She then put it in Mac's hand. "Rub it on your neck and-don't give me that look!" Mac looked at her like she was crazy. He then shrugged his shoulders and rubbed it into his skin. As soon as it touched the pain, he felt better.  
  
"I don't know how you can get home, Mac. The users here have tried logging out, but it doesn't work. Well, at least we've got a Neofriend. Most people have to find new ones." Mac didn't need an explanation for Neofriend, so he just followed Libby down a few streets. Bread Street, Rainbow Alley, Soup Alley, and soon, he noticed, they were going into the more rural areas. Soon, they were on Winding Wood Drive. "Here we are, Kitty's house!" Libbiania finally said, as they were coming up to a sky blue bamboo house. Libby knocked on the door as MacGyver looked around the front yard.  
  
'Odd' he thought as he was looking at a Year 6 Lupe Gnome. A girl, about thirteen or fourteen, opened the door. "Hey, Libby!" she said. "Oh, is MacGyver stuck here, too?" Libby nodded. "Um, who are you?" Mac asked. "I'm kittymeow10, and this is my crazy little world, or I should say NeoHome." Kitty shook hands with the confused MacGyver. "We were wondering if we could stay here until we found a way for him to get home." Libby said, and Kitty nodded. "Of course, you can stay as long as you need to!" She then led them to the dining room.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" she asked, and Libby nodded violently. "You should try it, Mac! It's the best this side of Neopia!" "Okay, sure!" he replied, and in an instant, Kitty was back with two cups of hot tea. Mac took one sip of it and smiled. "This is good tea!" he said, and Libby agreed. "Duh! That's just what I told you!" Just then, a tall blue Gelert came in. "Hey, Kitty! Who do we have here?" she asked her owner. "This is MacGyver, Libbiania's owner!" her owner replied. The Gelert nodded. "Hi, MacGyver! I'm MaraDawn, but just call me Mara." "Why don't you tell them about your new project?" asked a red Zafara, coming in from the kitchen. "I'm Juuyj. My sister, Mara's been working on a cool dress design." Mara happily nodded and grabbed her notebook from the bookshelf. "See, isn't it cool?" she asked Mac, pointing to some dress sketches. They didn't have colour, yet, but they still looked good. The top dress had long, see-through sleeves, was V-necked, had a long stripe in the middle that split into three at the hip-they then went apart from the dress after that.  
  
"They're good, Mara." MacGyver said, impressed. "Mara! Did you put Laundry in the dryer again?!" a blue Aisha asked angrily, coming into the dining room. "Well, Luliyn, she was all dirty from helping me replant the dragonbuds!" Mara replied, turning to her little sister. Then a big white fluff floated into the room. It had a halo and cat eyes-all that was visible at the moment. "Meow" it said, floating towards MacGyver, then starting to purr. "What's this?" he asked, holding the fluff ball up. "That's Laundry, Luliyn's Angelpuss. They're not supposed to look like that, but Mara washed it, and-" Juuyj answered as Kitty was breaking up the fight.  
  
That's when a Christmas Cybunny came in with a Christmas Horus on her shoulder and a Feepit by her side. "Hello. I'm Luiliyne-call me Luili." she said, shaking hand-paw with the confused MacGyver. "This is our crazy household. On my shoulder, I have summoned Chen, Mara's seasonal Horus. By my feet is Juuyj's Feepit, Iris. It's nice to meet you, MacGyver." He was about to ask Luili how she knew his name, when an evil cackle was heard. The whole room went silent as they listened to the evil voice say:  
  
"I have gained the last item needed for my rein! I shall overthrow your beloved queen and have Neopia in my hand!"  
  
Who is that evilness? Why is she here? What will they do? What is the voice talking about? Why am I asking you these questions? Next time on...Great Swiss Army Knives! The MacGyver-Neopets Crossover!  
  
Celestial: Okay, this is a horrible AWFUL crossover, and I apologize. It's either this, or have MacGyver do the polka on Mt. Fuji. Scary. o.0 So, if you're still alive, please tune in for the next episode. And I promise everything will get crazy. Special thanks to my good friend, kittymeow10 for making her a part of my story! Thank you kitty! Anyway, this story is kinda based on my account on neopets-meow2261 (who else would name their Lupe Libbiania?). Any comments, compliments, criticism, ideas on world domination by Neopets, whatever, review it to me! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Great Swiss Army Knives! The MacGyver-Neopets Crossover  
  
Episode 3: Who's Afraid of the big Dark Faerie?  
  
"What was that?" MacGyver asked, after they were sure the source of the voice was gone. "Not what, who." Luili corrected, petting the Horus. "It was most probably Jhudora, since she gives out quests to collect items for her own purposes." "Hey, it HAD to be Jhudora!" Luliyn said. "Yeah, Luliyn, you're right. It did sound like Jhudora." Libby commented, sipping the rest of her tea. "Well, let's go to Faerieland and see what's going on! My friend does her quests, and it might've been her who gave the last item." Kitty said, and the others nodded. "Who is Jhudora?" Mac asked. "Sorry, Mac! Jhudora is a great and powerful faerie of darkness, or dark faerie. She had plans for the items she was collecting, and I guess she's using them, now." Kitty then grabbed her keys. "We should probably get going!"  
  
"But how are we gonna get there? None of us have wings, remember?" Mara said. As soon as she finished her question, a large orb of green light landed before them. The light faded and revealed it was Illusen. "Are you ready?" she asked, smiling. "Yep!" Kitty replied. "MacGyver, this is Illusen, Illusen, MacGyver." Libby introduced. Mac was slightly taller than the earth faerie, but no taller than her wings. "Hello, MacGyver!" she said, shaking hands with him. "Now come on, I have a bone to pick with Jhudora!" she said, and she created a green orb large enough for them all to fit in and they flew off to Faerieland. "I feel like Glenda the Good Witch." MacGyver joked, and Illusen turned to him curiously. "Glenda the Good Witch? Who is she?" she asked, but Mac just shook his head. "It's just an Earth thing."  
  
They finally arrived to the closest place to Jhudora's purple cloud, the Healing Springs. Apparently, Kitty thought the joke was funny (though she was easily amused on Saturdays). "We're here at the Healing Springs." Illusen announced, despite the fact there was a huge sign that read 'Healing Springs' in bold letters. MacGyver looked around the cloud, at all the fountains, and then the Healing Faerie. "Hi, Healing Faerie! This is my new friend, MacGyver!" Illusen said, since the faerie already knew who everyone else was. "Have there been any strange happenings, lately?" The faerie thought a moment, then replied, "Well, I did see a strange green glow every night this past week, but this morning it glowed purple, too. Then, I heard an evil cackle." Illusen nodded and they then left to Fyora's Hidden Tower, located a large Eyrie zooms by, cawing loudly and there you are!  
  
"Fyora, we need to do something about Jhudora!" the great earth faerie exclaimed as MacGyver, Libby, Kitty and her pets watched. "We can only wait, Illusen!" Fyora sharply replied. She had a bad headache that day and her nurse faeries were working on something. "Who knows what she'll do? She might even resurrect the Darkest Faerie!" The Faerie Queen had heard enough. "Please leave, Illusen, I need rest." She said, and the group left the Hidden Tower, though not discouraged. "There's got to be something we can do!" Illusen said. "Look, I'll be right back. I'm gonna see what Jhudora's up to." Illusen then flew off, using her wings this time, to the purple cloud. They waited for her, and even hours later she hadn't come back. "Maybe we should go find her, at least make sure she's okay!" Mac suggested. "I know she's not afraid of Jhudora, but, I think you're right." Kitty said. Chen had followed them the whole time and started to squawk. "What is it, Chen?" Mara asked, gently stroking the Horus. "Chen said that Illusen was trapped in Jhudora's lair! We have to save her!" Kitty shook her head. "We can't just go, we have to have equipment! This isn't just a pet, this is a very powerful dark faerie!" "Who's afraid of the big dark faerie?" MacGyver joked, and Kitty snickered a bit, and they left to Neopia Central.  
  
"You want how much for that?!" Kitty asked the shopkeeper at the Battle Magic shop. "That'll be 7,678 nps." The Grarrl replied, grinning evilly. He wasn't evil, though, he just acted like it. Kitty growled as they left the shop. "That's okay, Kitty, we have battle items in the Safety Deposit Box, remember?" Juuyj reminded, and again, they were off back to Kitty's house. "Let's see, here we are!" she said, picking up a bottle of noxious nectar. She also picked up the Uni Gem and other items and gave them to her pets. "Alright! Let's go!" she said, when Mac said, "Can't we just end the chapter here? We need some rest, anyways!" Kitty shrugged her shoulders, and agreed. "Alright, but we attack at dawn!" Kitty replied, and they all went to their rooms for the night (except for Mac, who slept on the Zen sofa, and Libby who curled up in a beanbag chair.  
  
Will they attack at dawn? Will I stop asking questions? Find out next time on...GSAK! The MacGyver-Neopets Crossover  
  
Celestial: Okay, now it's even awfuler than EVER! I'm guessing you want to see Mac on Mt. Fuji doing a rock polka now. But I promise this will go up at least a smidgen. If you think it stinks so far, on your review put, "Polka Rocks!", long with your message. Thank you-I think. But if you send in any threatening reviews, I will chase you with my mighty staff. (holds up staff) So watch out! (laughs evilly then suddenly stops and leaves) 


	4. Chapter 4 what else?

Great Swiss Army Knives! The MacGyver-Neopets Crossover  
  
Episode 4: The Weaponry  
  
The next morning, MacGyver and the others woke to a loud shriek. Luliyn was upstairs, shaking all over, in Mara's room. "What is it?" kitty asked, worried. "M-m-m-mara's missing!" the Aisha replied, pointing to the empty bed.  
  
The others were right there, nodding. "Luili's gone, too!" Libby said. Chen swiftly flew in from the open window, cooing softly and sadly. "It's okay, Chen." Luliyn said, petting him softly. Then Luili's snow Buzzer, Cleola, flew in (somehow). "BEEE!" kitty shrieked, attempting to hit the Buzzer with a broom, but missing every hit. "Calm down, kitty!" Mac said, taking the broom from her.  
  
"Why would they take Mara and Luili?" Luliyn cried, Libby hugging her. "Who would want to take them, is the question!" Juuyj said, then added, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" because of Luliyn's evil eye. "Okay, um, let's just calm down and think-who do we know that would need a unique designer and an intelligent petpet summoner?" kitty asked.  
  
"Jhudora!" they all said at once.  
  
"Yeah, now let's go and attack!" Juuyj said, but Libby grabbed her shoulder. "Not so fast! We still need to get a few items-and I know how to get 'em!" she said. The group then followed the Lupe to Terror Mountain, and up to the top, to the Snow Faerie's igloo. "Hello, Taelia!" she said, entering the igloo and wearing a padded Bruce jacket. She was the only one wearing anything warm.  
  
"Hello, Libby!" said the Snow Faerie, putting down the long mixing spoon in her cauldron. "Who are your friends?" MacGyver had to carry Juuyj through the door, as she froze solid. "This is my owner, MacGyver, and my friends Luliyn, Juuyj, and Kitty. You have some magical items?" Libby said, tapping her foot. Taelia nodded and went to a back room. "She owes me a few favors." the Lupe said.  
  
"Here you are!" Taelia said, handing Libby a big icy blue sack of items. Inside it contained: Snow Faerie Snowglobe; Snowager Crystal; and a bottle of water. "Oh boy." Juuyj said, fully defrosted. "That was the best I could do since I've had more questers. Sorry." "That's okay, Taelia!" Libby said, and the left the igloo. "What are we gonna do with these?!" Juuyj asked, shaking the snowglobe.  
  
"Be careful, Juuyj! They say that if you shake it, snow falls in some distant part of Neopia!" Luliyn said, snatching the snowglobe from her sister. "Now we have to go to Mystery Island!" Libby said, leading the way. "Why do we have to go there?" MacGyver asked. "Silly myths, Luliyn! Don't believe them!" Juuyj argued with her sister.  
  
When they reached Happy Valley, a Christmas Wocky from nowhere threw a Neocola Coin at Luliyn. "Ouch!" she said as it bounced off her head. "Hey! A new event!" kitty said, looking at a 'Something Has Happened!' sign before them. "'Something has Happened!'" MacGyver read aloud. "'Luliyn has been hit with a Neocola Coin thrown by a Christmas Wocky!'" "Hmm, ya think?!" Luliyn said, getting up from the snow-covered ground. She left a face print in the snow.  
  
They soon were on the ferry and made it to Mystery Island. "I can't believe you were right, Luliyn!" Juuyj said, as snow fell everywhere. "Come on, you two!" Libby said, leading the way into the jungle. "We've got to talk to the Natives." Of course when they talked to the Natives, the Coconut People, they only got tacky merchandise-for free. "At least it was free!" Libby said. "That's it! Let's just go to Jhudora's Cloud!" kitty exclaimed, and they took a faerie to Faerieland.  
  
"Pitiful Neopet!" Jhudora shouted, glaring at a small yellow Kacheek. She gave him the evilest eye known to this side of Neopia. "But maybe you do have this world." She giggled evilly and pointed her mighty wand at the Kacheek. "AARGH! That mess is going to take FOREVER to clean up!" Jhudora sighed, then smiled.  
  
At that same time, our heroes arrived on the rancid cloud. It smelled worst than rancid dung. "Auggh!" Mac exclaimed, covering his nose. "Ah, you get used to it." Libby said. Kitty led the way, clutching her own special wand. "Jhudora! Your reign of terror has ended!" she said, heroically. "Pitiful humans and Neopets." Jhudora said, then recognized them immediately. "You are Luiliyne and Mara's owner, aren't you?" she smiled. "Yes, Mara shall design my new 'Dark Queen' dress and Luili shall summon all the petpets to be under my control and plan for my world domination. It would be fun if you could join!"  
  
Suddenly, the room filled with noxious nectar, knocking out all five. When they awoke, they were in nets high above a pool filled with hungry Jetsam. "Mac! What are we gonna do?" Libby asked beside him. "EEP! I'm afraid of heights!" kitty said. "I'm afraid of hungry Jetsams!" Juuyj said. MacGyver, cool and calm, pulled out his Swiss Army Knife and cut a hole in the net, clinging onto what was left. He then climbed to the top where the pipes were holding the nets and climbed onto them.  
  
He then cut a hole on the top of Libby's net and helped her onto the top of the pipes. "Thanks, Mac!" she said, climbing to another pipe. Mac then cut out kitty and Juuyj. Then there was Luliyn. As MacGyver was cutting her out, she forgot to cling to the net, and began to fall. Mac grabbed her arm as she dangled over the snapping Jetsams. "Let me go! Please!" she said. "I'll catch up with you later! Promise!" "No!" Mac said, trying to pull her up. Luliyn let go, forcing Mac to let her go. She plunged down to the pool, her long, blue hair streaming around her. She made a big splash as she landed with the Jetsams.  
  
"GO!" she shouted, treading water and fighting off the hungry pets. The others quickly followed directions and climbed down a ladder to the floor, and through a door, and down a hallway. They finally reached Jhudora's throne room, watching the Dark Faerie trying on a dress that Mara made with the Gelert standing by, and Luili reading books, books, and more books. Will Luliyn ever make it out of the Jetsam pool? Will Luili finish those books? Will they finally attack? Next time on...GSAK! The MacGyver-Neopets Crossover  
  
Celestial: Okay, you asked for it, and I added it: part4. I'm still asking about that MacGyver on Mt. Fuji thingy. Remember if you want that, just send in your review as 'Polka Rocks' along with your message. So far, I've added someone's Christmas Wocky to the story like they asked. You know who you are! I'm glad there weren't any annoying reviews. And also, if you have an account on Neopets and would like me to Neomail you, please tell me your username, cause that would help! Thanks! Don't forget to send in your reviews! Jhudora appears on stage  
  
Jhudora: You are evil. Join my evil mutant army! laughs evilly Celestial: Nope! (shoots Jhudora with staff, Jhudora sent to cloud) Okay! So tune in next time! (laughs evilly while bolt of lightning and roll of thunder add evil effect) (lights fade out and when they fade back on, only her staff is left) Whoops! Sorry about that! (walks back on stage to get her staff and wave bye) 


	5. Chapter 5

Great Swiss Army Knives! The MacGyver-Neopets Crossover  
  
Episode 5: "Duck tape! Not 'duct' tape!!!"  
  
"Mara, this is a marvelous dress you made!" Jhudora declared, looking into a tall, dark purple mirror. "I shall wear it during my evil reign! MUAHAHAHAHA!" "Not so fast, Jhudora!" Kitty said, hopping out from behind the doorway. "Wha-? How did you escape?!?" the dark faerie asked. "No matter!" She pointed a pale purple finger at Kitty when Juuyj came out of hiding and threw a Gelert wand to Mara.  
  
Mara then shot a beam at Jhudora, causing her to fall backwards. MacGyver and Libby then quickly went over to the giant cauldron in that very same room containing the bubbling potion that brought and kept the users there in Neopia. Libby stuck her paw in it and sniffed it carefully. "It smells like it's made of plushies, keychains, slushies, smoothies, and some sort of fungus." She said.  
  
As Mara was zapping at Jhudora, Kitty went over to Mac and Libby. Mac looked up at a shelf and pulled down some items. "I'll need a pencil, musicbox, some of that potion, and some duct tape." he said, when Kitty cleared her throat. "Duck tape! Not 'duct' tape!" she said, then went back to the fight. The items were easy to find, since they were in the 'quest items' room. MacGyver pried open the Jhudora doll at the top and removed some stuff within, only leaving the motor and a few wires. He then poured in some of the potion and broke a piece of carbon from the pencil and added that to the 'stuff'. He then replaced the doll in its place and taped it with duck tape.  
  
"Now all we have to do is place it over here," he said, placing it on the table right next to the cauldron. "And flip the switch, we'll have enough time to escape and the potion will be destroyed!" "Hey, get away from there!" Jhudora yelled, blasting a green beam at Mac and Libby. They dodged it, but there was no way they would be able to flip the switch. Suddenly, five HUGE mutated Bartumuss appeared and grabbed Luili, Mara, Libby, Mac, and Kitty. A sixth one came in to stand by. "So, you thought you could foil my plans, didn't you?" Jhudora asked, giving them each an evil glare.  
  
"Well, rest assure that you will have a proper punishment." She smiled evilly, when suddenly, in a blur, a Bartumuss was knocked out and in its place was a blue Aisha. "I told you I'd be here!" Luliyn said, smiling. "Bartumuss! Get her!" Jhudora commanded, but Luliyn knocked them out as well, and freed her friends. "Hurry! We have to flip that switch on the music box!" MacGyver said, scrambling towards the previously mentioned item.  
  
It was a race that included everyone in the room, but Luili, the youngest, got there first. "Come on, Luili, just flip the switch!" Juuyj said. Jhudora looked adoringly at the young Cybunny. "Come now, dearie, you wouldn't want to hurt the good faerie Jhudora, now would you?" she cooed. "What do you think I am, stupid?" Luili snapped at the dark faerie, and she flipped the switch. "NOOO!" Jhudora cried, but it was of course too late.  
  
MacGyver, Kitty, Luili, Juuyj, Luliyn, and Libby ran out of the room and hopped down to the Healing Springs, and watched as all of Jhudora's Cloud was enveloped in a green light. They soon got a Neopian Taxi to Kitty's house.  
  
Later, at her house, they prepared the portal for MacGyver. "Are you going back to Earth, too?" he asked Kitty, who shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna stay here and watch Libby for you. I'll see you later!" Libby then walked up to her owner and shook hand-paws with him. "I'll see ya later, Mac!" she said. This portal was a Zen floor mirror, but it was still a portal. They waved goodbye as Mac went through the mirror, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was sitting at his desk. But what was that?  
New Event! Mail from kittymeow10!  
(Hi! Just wanted to let you know...)(show all)  
  
Mac clicked on it and read the mail. It read: "Hi! Just wanted to let you know that we all won trophies for our efforts in the Fight Against Jhudora. It should be on your userlookup by now. It's lookin' good on mine! puts on big cheesy sunglasses Anyway, Mara has new dress designs and Luili is still researching on the Lost Desert. Libby and Luliyn are having fun adventures and Juuyj is still playing games like Gormball-and she has a track meet against the #3 Poogle from the Poogle Racetrack! Well, that's all for now! kitty  
  
MacGyver looked at his userlookup and agreed. He put on a pair of cheesy sunglasses as he looked at his trophy. He thought about the past crazy week, then logged off and took a nap. When the phone rang...The..End?  
  
Celestial: Well, this is all for the MacGyver-Neopets Crossover. Of course I'm going to make more stories! :P I'm surprised no one wanted to see MacGyver rap polka on Mt. Fuji. Well, not really. Well, thanks to kittymeow10, again, for letting me star her in this story! And thanks to Libbiania, my Lupe, for letting me put her in this story! Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! Bye! (walks quietly offstage, then comes back to wave 'bye', then leaves again) 


End file.
